Update History
These dates only apply to Japanese locations. US locations are behind by various amounts. It seems new songs and new versions are updated independently of each other. Format of new songs: Genre / Title / Composer 2020.02.06 New songs: * Anime & Pop / シャルル / バルーン * Variety / ベースラインやってる？笑 / かめりあ feat. ななひら * Variety / EU over Progress / E.G.G. a.k.a. COSIO 2020.02.03 Update to Ver.1.50.01. * Fixed some icons being impossible to obtain. If you fulfilled the conditions for an icon before this update, you will obtain it after your 1st game after this update. No need to fulfill the conditions again. 2020.01.23 New songs for WACCA S: * TANO*C (original) / Murasaki / Srav3R * TANO*C (original) / Mazy Metroplex / aran * Original / Demon's Rave / Hommarju * Anime & Pop / only my railgun / fripSide * Anime & Pop / オドループ / フレデリック * Anime & Pop / ドラマツルギー / Eve * Vocaloid / ゴーストルール / DECO*27 * Vocaloid / ロストワンの号哭 / Neru * Vocaloid / いーあるふぁんくらぶ / みきとP * Touhou Arrangement / 悪戯センセーション / 森羅万象 * Touhou Arrangement / Mami Mami Zone / REDALiCE feat. 野宮あゆみ * Touhou Arrangement / ナイト・オブ・ナイツ (かめりあ's"ワンス・アポン・ア・ナイト"Remix) / かめりあ * Variety / 燐廻 / 飛鳥(原田ひとみ)&焔(喜多村英梨) * TANO*C / Shiny Memory feat.Yukacco / USAO & DJ Genki * TANO*C / †DOOF†SENC† / Kobaryo * TANO*C / LOSE CONTROL / Massive New Krew 2020.01.22 WACCA S (Ver.1.50.00) released. * Added Gate system. * Added Stage Up mode. * Added Shop mode. VIP Membership moved into shop. You can now buy EX Open Tickets with WP. * Added VIP benefit: 1.2x Gate Points. * Added "Expert chart unlocked" notification to result screen. * Added "New Records!" notification. * Song select screen now displays BPM. * After choosing a song and difficulty, you can now return to the previous screen. * More granular headphone volume control. * Made sure all cabinets start songs simultaneously in multiplayer. * Re-balanced WP acquisition. * Adjusted Exp table for levels under 200. * Other UI adjustments. * Updated UI and features of official site and Wacca My Page. * Adjusted difficulty ratings of many songs. Full list 2020.01.09 New songs: * Original / jacaranda / 西村 隆文 * Original / CHECKER FLAG / COSIO * TANO*C / BLVST BEVT / Getty 2019.12.24 New songs: * TANO*C (original) / JINGLE DEATH / DJ Myosuke & Gram * 2.5D / Over the sweat and tears / 舞台『弱虫ペダル』キャスト * Variety / Jägermeister / Da Tweekaz * Variety / What's this? / 超魂團（ウルトラソウルズ） * Variety / 『エキセントリック少年ボウイ』のテーマ / エキセントリック少年ボウイ　オールスターズ 2019.12.20 Update to Ver.1.00.06. * Fixed some titles being impossible to obtain. 2019.12.12 New songs: * TANO*C (original) / Invisible Frenzy / Kobaryo * Vocaloid / 初音ミクの消失 / cosMo@暴走P * Variety / FREEDOM DiVE↓ / xi 2019.12.09 Update to Ver.1.00.05. * Decreased price and level requirement of many songs. Full list * Bug fixes. 2019.11.26 New songs: * Original / Stratoliner / C-Show * Vocaloid / 劣等上等 / Giga feat. 鏡音リン・レン * Variety / Honey Panic! / KO3&Relect * Anime & Pop / You Only Live Once / YURI!!! on ICE feat. w.hatano * Anime & Pop / にめんせい☆ウラオモテライフ! / 土間うまる（田中あいみ） 2019.11.14 New songs: * Original / Utopia feat. shully / HiTECH NINJA * TANO*C / VOX Diamond / t+pazolite * Variety / Pixel Galaxy / Snail's House * Anime & Pop / ただ君に晴れ / ヨルシカ * Anime & Pop / 残酷な天使のテーゼ / 高橋洋子 2019.10.31 New songs: * Anime & Pop / The Light / W&W ft. Kizuna AI * Anime & Pop / AIAIAI (feat. 中田ヤスタカ) / Kizuna AI * Anime & Pop / Hello, Morning / Kizuna AI * TANO*C (original) / Chariot / USAO 2019.10.28 Update to Ver.1.00.04. * Added internal data. 2019.10.17 New songs: * Touhou Arrangement / チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室 / ARM＋夕野ヨシミ (IOSYS) feat. miko * Touhou Arrangement / 待チ人ハ来ズ。 / 豚乙女 * Touhou Arrangement / taboo tears you up 2017 / REDALiCE * Variety / 集結の華々 / 飛鳥(原田ひとみ)・焔(喜多村英梨)・雅緋(平田宏美)・雪泉(原由実) 2019.10.10 New songs: * Touhou Arrangement / Bad Apple!! feat. nomico / Masayoshi Minoshima * Touhou Arrangement / ナイト・オブ・ナイツ / ビートまりお（COOL&CREATE） * Touhou Arrangement / WARNING×WARNING×WARNING / 暁Records * Anime & Pop / Raise Your Heart!! / 亜咲花 * Anime & Pop / SHINY DAYS / 亜咲花 2019.10.08 Collaboration with Touhou Project, with new titles, icons, and songs to be added 2019.10.10 and 2019.10.17. 2019.10.07 Update to Ver.1.00.03. * Added internal data. 2019.09.19 New songs: * Vocaloid / 太陽系デスコ / ナユタン星人 * Vocaloid / アカリがやってきたぞっ / GYARI(ココアシガレットP) * Vocaloid / 気まぐれメルシィ feat. 初音ミク / 八王子P * TANO*C / Akareram / Srav3R * TANO*C / Galaxy Friends / Kobaryo 2019.09.05 New songs: * TANO*C (original) / ATARAX1A / DJ Genki * TANO*C (original) / 13 DONKEYS / Massive New Krew * TANO*C (original) / ADAM / P*Light * TANO*C / HiGHER / REDALiCE * TANO*C / Source of Creation / DJ Myosuke Collaboration with HARDCORE TANO*C, with new titles, icons, sound effects, and the above new songs. 2019.09.02 Update to Ver.1.00.02. * Time limit of name entry increased from 99 to 130 seconds. * Updated banned words list for name entry. * Collab song "こんにちは、ARuFaです。" became initially available. * Bug fixes. 2019.08.15 New songs: * TANO*C / Blaze / Getty * TANO*C (Original) / Exitium / Laur * Anime & Pop / EXCITE / 三浦大知 * Vocaloid / 幸せになれる隠しコマンドがあるらしい / うたたP 2019.08.01 New songs: * TANO*C / Jingle / DJ Noriken * TANO*C / GRiDGALAXY / aran * TANO*C / BATTLE NO.1 / TANO*C Sound Team * Variety / conflict / siromaru + cranky Collaboration with ARuFa, with new titles and icons, and the following new songs: * Variety / ぼくの夢、メチャクソ無限湧き / ARuFa & t+pazolite & かめりあ * Variety / こんにちは、ARuFaです。 / ARuFa References https://info-wacca.marv.jp/category/2